Lust for blood Vampire Male Yandere x Priest Male Oc
by Chinamiismyname
Summary: These two males have always been in the same school, not noticing each other's presence. But what happens when the one boy discovers the secret of the other male. Wishing he hadn't ever found out, he's being chased by a crazy vampire who wants him for himself. How will the boy escape his insane and obsessed stalker?
1. Introduction

_**I have to warn you; **_

_**This story **__**will**__** have sexual content, if you're under 16 you should get parental permission (not like you gonna do it anyway), You've been warned so please do not report this story.**_

_**Do not expect a full detailed scene because it's our first time writing something like this.**_

**_This story will contain violence and maybe gore._**

**_This story may have cursing in it._**

_**We do not own any of the pictures or the videos that may come up in this story.**_

_**We only own our Oc's and the story plot.**_


	2. -Gray Ashford-

**The Yandere**

**First name:** Gray

**Surname:** Ashford

**Nickname/s:** None

**Race:** Vampire

**Age:** About 2456 years

**Date of birth:** 23\. May

**Family:**

-Howard Ashford [Father deceased]  
-Grace Ashford [Mother alive/ Not living close by]  
-Lennon Ashford [Alive/Married to Lillith Kincaid]

**Looks: **  
Gray has heterocromia eyes, which is why his left eye is colored in a beautiful teal and right one colored in crimson. This isn't always the case. [ see number 3 in 'About him']

His skin is pale, which is very noticeable because of his black spiky hair. It almost reaches his shoulders and is not in the least damadged. This is probably because of the vampire genes which make everything a bit more beautiful.

He has beautiful and soft hands, which is unexpected. His nails are painted black.

**Personality: **

Gray is slightly sadistic and he doesn't even try to hide it. He also loves to flirt with people, it doesn't matter if they are men or women.  
Merciful is a word he will never be described with. He doesn't care whose blood he drinks, how much he drinks and if the person dies after that. He isn't scared of exorcists because he's really strong. Talking about exorcists, he encountered many ready and he killed them all. He tends to play with his "food" before he kills it. This "playing" consists of letting them participate in a game of hide and seek.  
His personality changes a bit after he meets Mayumi. He becomes more obsessed, though he still flirts. Jealousy is the almost only thing on his mind and he wants to monopolize him. He wants to cage him, so nobody else can touch him.  
Once you touch his belongings, you've practically shoveled your own grave. He doesn't like it at all when someone touches what's his. Gray also tends to be nice from time to time but that's only in school so he can stay disguised as a human. His grades are mostly "A's' and "B's". He loves Mayumi in his own way.

**About Gray; **  
_1\. _Gray and his family members don't get along. He despises his brother for a thing he did to him in the past.

_2\. _Gray is known as the schools delinquent/Goth/player. They all don't know in which category to put him but even then nobody stopped themselves from loving him. Nobody seems to notice that every person that went with him either never came back or came back a few weeks later with amnesia.

_3\. _In his human appearance he has two teal colored eyes , but his left eye turns red when:  
-He drank blood  
-He is really, really hungry  
-He feels really angry  
-He uses his vampire powers, except it's only a small thing like teleporting.

_4\. _He lives alone in an apartment.

_5\. _He's really powerful, way more powerful than a thousand vampires. Which is why, the sun doesn't burn him. Crosses don't hurt. Normal knives and stakes don't kill him either.

_6\. _He can only die, when you kill him with the weapon he was killed the first time. (You will be killed at birth and then you're given blood from you're parents. According to you're parent's strength, you will gain the doubled amount _((only if you're from a noble family))_ )

_7\. _Gray didn't have a happy childhood, which explains the hate between the family.


	3. Mayumi Shinazki

The Priest

Name: Mayumi Shinzaki (Shinseki)

Age: 16 (going onto 17)

Date of Birth: July 6 (year unknown)

Nickname: Mayu, Mi-chan, Shin or Seiki

Family: Genkaku Shinzaki (Father deceased)  
Shizuku Shinzaki (Mother deceased)  
Takara Shinzaki (Older brother overseas)  
Asanai Shinzaki (Older sister University)

Likes: Sweets, Mangas, Getting high grades, Cute and girly things (even if he doesn't show it), K-pop and other things (will be revealed later on in the story)

Dislikes: Bullies (sometimes he gets bullied himself), getting bad grades, killing other people (even if they're vampires), scary movies

Personality: Mayumi may look like a tsundere at first glance but the truth is he's just shy and hides his inner most thoughts from every one else. He is very smart and always gets goods grades although he is a guy he has more feminine features with makes it possible for him to cross dress. When Mayumi is really pissed off he will be the scariest thing you have ever seen, even scarier than your nightmares. He is also secretly a masochist but he just doesn't show it in front of people. Many people fawn over him whether it is female or male, vampire or not. He is popular in school even if he doesn't realize it and is a klutz which makes him even cuter and sometimes he is very dense. Mayumi can be quite forgetful sometimes.

Past: Mayumi is a sixteen year old high school boy who was born and raised in Tokyo Japan. He had a happy childhood and was the youngest child in his family. Most of Mayumi's childhood consisted of him growing up in the church and he told his parents that he liked going to church, so his parents trained him to become a priest. On Mayumi's sixth birthday while his was coming home from school he came back to his house to see that it had been raided; the windows were all shattered and the door was torn off its hinges. When he stepped inside what he saw was the most disgusting display he had ever seen, his eyes widened in shock and body frozen from fear as he looked to see his parents covered in blood but just not any blood it was their own. From that day onward Mayumi's personality started to change from being happy and fun to a personality of depression and regret. He got a place to stay in the church, on one condition that he eradicates all evil from entering into Japan. He attends the Ethereal Empire High School and is in his first year.


	4. Chapter 1

**Mayumi's P.O.V**

Today was my first day of attending Ethereal Empire High School and to be honest I wasn't really looking forward to going, I mean come on who wants to spend an entire eight hours at school listening to boring lectures from teachers about history or math or some shit like that (btw he doesn't always curse but just on rare occasions like these he does), why did the church have to send me to school. Anyways I was walking down the street and I could see the school coming into view, on my way there I bumped shoulders with someone but I didn't bother to look at them, but what I didn't know is that they turned back to look at me. Upon arriving at the entrance as soon as I came my eyes widened at the sight (0_original). I saw a horde of people gathering around in one place, out of curiosity I went to look at what all the commotion was about. I pushed my way through the crowd ,but while I was doing so I tripped over something and face-planted into the ground.

"Ouch" I mumbled under my breath and rubbed my head and pouted in a way that made my cute face now appear.

"Awwwww he's so cute!" all the girls suddenly squeal,

"I just want to cuddle him and never let him go" one of the girls said

"Yeah well I would give him my lunch everyday from now on!" said another girl

"Oh no I would make him wear the cutest clothes ever!" a third girl said soon they started bickering and quarreling on what they would do to me I slight cringed at the thoughts. Seeing as they were distracted I made my escape forgetting about what the horde was for. I sighed a breath of relief as soon as I came out of sight from all the squealing girls. I looked around the place and my eyes widened in shock

'Wow this place is huge' I thought to myself

"Tch rich people and their money, why am I even here in a place like this?" I sweat-dropped as I asked myself this question. Seeing as I was early I decided to roam around the school for a while until the bell rang indicating that it was time for school to start. I walked down the corridor passing various classrooms.

"Speaking of classrooms I don't know which class I'm in!" I said in surprise scolding myself of how forgetful I am, "Well then I guess I should go to the office and ask for my schedule

"I said to myself, there were a few people inside the school so I decided to go up to them and ask for directions. I came upon a few girls who were talking about girl things which I have no interest in what so ever.

"A-ano, excuse me, but could one of you show me where the school' office is please" I asked them politely stuttering a bit I cursed myself a bit for stuttering especially in front of girls. I looked down at them and saw that they all had a blush on their face.

"Huh?" I questioned myself and as fast as you can blink they grabbed my hands and started dragging while squealing 'Again' I asked myself as they kept pulling me towards where I'm assuming is the office. After a few minutes of these squealing girls dragging and pulling me here and there we- well I finally stumbled upon a brown oak door that had a golden tag on it that read "Main Office" and thanked the girls for escorting me here they mumbled a shy thank you and were a bit disappointed but went on their merry way well giggling like a bunch of school girls (well they really are). I took a deep breath before exhaling and gently knocked on the door loud enough for the person/s on the other side to hear it, then I slowly opened it and entered the door squeaking as I opened it wide for me to fit through. I slightly winced at the sound because it was quiet as a mouse until I entered,it looked just like any other regular office in a school except it was way bigger than normal schools 'I wonder who owns this place it's huge as heck' I thought to myself, I walked up to a lady behind

"Um Good Morning, excuse me, but I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule please" I asked the lady nervously because who wouldn't be nervous on their first day at a new school. The lady looked up from her paper work and smiled a gentle and heart warming smile at me.

"Oh you must be Mr. Shinzaki Mayumi right?" she asked me and I nodded my head

"We have been expecting you, follow me please" she told me getting up from her chair and beckoning me to come with her

"Hai" I said and followed her to another door that looked like the one I entered the first time except it was bigger.

She opened the door and told me to enter and wait until the principal arrives. I said a small thanks and she nodded her head telling me to sit on one of the chairs and then she walked outside and closed the door behind her. I took the few minutes I had to look around my surrounding and I wasn't really surprised at how it looked. (htt...). I heard the door open to reveal a lady who looked to be in her early twenties who had long flowing violet waist length hair and vibrant, alluring golden eyes, she was wearing a business suit for women that consisted of a black jacket and skirt which accentuated and a white dress shirt under neath with a few buttons at the top unbuttoned showing her cleavage. I quickly stood up and averted my eyes from her, she seemed to notice and gave a little chuckle.

"There's no need to be shy I don't bite" she said in a deep sultry voice, "Please have a seat" she said gesturing me to sit back down I nodded my head and sat down.

"You must be Shinzaki Mayumi, I am Ms. Kana Regai, but just call me Kana or Ms. Regai either one is fine. "Okay" I said barely above a whisper, and she laughed at my shyness and a deep crimson blush appeared on my face.

~Time Skip~ Brought to you buy a sleeping Mayumi and girls crowding a round him~

"Well then I hope you enjoy your time here at our school Mr. Shinzaki" Ms. Regai said to me, which I replied with an "I will" back to her, even though on the inside I was wishing that school would be over already. I left the office and started to walk towards my class, the bell had already rung so classes had already started, but Ms. Regai was kind enough to call the teacher that I should have and told them that I would be late

'So technically I'm not late right, well whatever'

The hallways were empty and it was super quiet only the voices of teachers and their students interacting could be heard through the closed doors. I took out my schedule from you binder and looked to see which class I'm in and what my first class was, I was in class A-3 and the first subject I had was English. I walked to the door of my class and took a deep breath in again and tried to calm my nerves a bit (the key word 'tried'). As soon as I slide open the door everyone's eyes were on me and I had to look away from all their stares.

"Ahh you must be the new student Ms. Regai was talking about, please come in and introduce yourself" teacher said to me and I nodded walking into the class.

"G-good morning everyone, my name is Mayumi Shinzaki, I'm 17 years, I like sweets and I'm a priest" I said in a quiet tone but loud enough for everyone to hear, gasps resonated throughout the room and the girls started squealing like usual while some whispers were heard and even some of the guys were blushing, 'I mean I understand the girls but guys seriously' I said to myself weirded out by their expression.

"Alright that's enough talking" the teacher said and soon the class became quiet again.

"Mr. Shinzaki if you don't mind please take seat in front of Mr. Ashford please, please raise your hand so Mr. Shinzaki can see you please" the teacher said and the person named 'Ashford' raised their hand. He was sitting in the back corner at the right hand side of the room near the window. I walked to my seat walking past all the giggling girls and took my seat in front of this Ashford guy.

"OMG! two hot guys sitting together how cool is that" one of the girls whispered to her friend not so quietly and they replied back by saying

"Totally cool I hope they start talking to each other so I could totally ship them" I blushed at that comment and paid attention to the teacher in the front, but what I didn't realize is that it was the person I had bumped shoulders with this morning.

~Another Time Skip brought to you by Fan boys~

The bell had rung signalling that it was time for lunch. I got up from my seat and exited my class, but as soon as I exited there was a horde of girls standing at the door way.

"Shinzaki-kun come and have lunch with us" one girl said

"No eat lunch with us" another girl said,

"No Shinzaki-kun eat with us" a third girl said they started to push each other and glare literally you could see the lightning strike among them. I sweat-dropped at this

"W-why don't we all settle down and I'll eat with all of you" I said finding a solution to the problem giving them all a heart-stopping smile, soon all of them turned to look at me with hearts in their eyes and again grabbed my hands and dragged me to where they would be eating. We sat at the front yard of the school underneath a Sakura tree for shade, I took out the bento that I had made and everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Shinzaki-chan did you make that?" one of the girls asked me.

"Yeah, do you want some" I said and she nodded, I took out my chopsticks and gave her some, and she ate it.

"Uwaaah! Shinzaki-chan is an amazing cook" she said to me

"Really I don't think it's all that good" I said taking some of the food and eating it.

"Uwaah!" all the girls screamed suddenly making me look at them confusedly

"NOTHING!" they all shouted simultaneously 'I-Indirect k-k-kiss' they all internally fan-girled, but continued to eat their lunches.

~Sorry for all the time skips but that's what you do when you're lazy like me~

Classes were finally over and I felt relieved

"Now time to get home to the church" I said to myself stretching. I picked up my stuff and exited the class. I walked through the hallways and hardly anybody was there. I exited the compound and made my journey back to the church which was my home I had to take the train since I lived far away, while in the train I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of the intercom in the train, I got off at my stop and walked on the lonely streets of Tokyo, it had gotten pretty late already. While I was walking I heard strange noises and being the kind person I am I went to go and check it out, when I turned the corner, I saw a bunch of men surrounding a girl and harassing her, being the scared person I was, I was about to run away, but then I realized that I have to be brave so I put aside the cowardice

" Hey you, leave that poor girl alone" I told them, they all turned their attention to me and I froze on the spot in fear,

"Oh, and what's a little boy like you gonna do about it HUH!" One of the members asked intimidatingly, and I shook from how scared I was.

"W-well I-I'm gonna h-hurt y-you" I said my voice faltering, soon they started to laugh at me, this gave the girl an opportunity to get away, but seeing as she escaped they all turned to me and I started to sweat a lot fearing for my life,

"Well it's seems as if my job is done, so I guess I'll just be going then" I said about to run, until one of them caught me by the wrist,

"Where do you think you're going? now that the little girly escaped we need someone to fill her space" the one holding my hand said

"W-what?" I asked now really feeling scared more than usual,

"Don't play dumb with us we were just about to have some fun with her, but since you let her escape us we're gonna use your body in return as payback for letting our dinner escape" another guy said

"H-huh?" I asked confusedly, then I saw something sharp and slender protruding out of their mouths and upon closer inspection I saw that they were fangs my eyes widened from fright, 'Shit I should've been more alert' I told myself. The rest of the members started to surround me slowly and pulled down the side of my uniform exposing my neck,

"N-no don't , leave me alone I don't taste good!" I yelled trying to pry their hands off me.

"While we're at it why not have some fun with him" one member said and the rest nodded. Tears spilled from my eyes as I screamed for them to stop, but they didn't yield. I awaited for the torture to inflict itself upon me, but it never came. I opened my eyes and they widened upon seeing the figure in front me.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 2

_**There will be sexual content in this chapter**_

Gray's p.o.v

I looked down at the trembling boy in front of me. The shirt he wore was ripped open and revealed his bare chest. His quick heartbeat was echoing in my ear, it sounded like it was to burst out of his chest.

"Oi! What are you doing to our prey!" One of the thugs asked rudely. He gripped my collar and pulled me up to his face, trying to intimidate me. Though I was a bit taller than him, so it didn't really affect me in the least.

"Yea! Right! We had him first!" One of his 'followers' exclaimed, being too arrogant. I took a look at the still trembling boy, he had been hugging himself out of fear.

_How adorable_

Sadly, I had to look at the fucker who pretty much assaulted _my prey_. Yes, I wasn't able to forget him since this morning. The way his blood smelled and the way it flowed through his veins. It took me everything I had left of willpower to not take his blood there and then.

He was the perfect toy to kill time with.

_But-BUT- These-These __**fucking**__ scums had to dirty him with their disgusting hands._

I noticed that I had lost control over my left eye and it turned crimson. As soon as this happened the thugs turned pale and I knew exactly why.

"I-It's him. It's the Ashford family!" The seemingly boss stuttered, letting me go in an instant.

A twisted smile formed itself on my face and I wasn't able to stop the dark chuckle that escaped my throat. I clapped with my hands and took slow steps towards them, while they took steps backwards. Their backs hit the wall.

"H-Hey man, I didn't know he was yours! I swear! If we had known he was yours we wouldn't have laid a finger on him!" Scum number 1 pleaded. My look wandered to Mayumi Shinzaki, he stared at me with wide eyes, as if he had just realized who I am.

Then I looked back at them with a glare that could kill, literally. "I will tear each of you from limb to limb. _Apart._" I growled and they turned deadly pale.

A yell of desperation caught my attention and I dodged the attack of scum number 3. He had tried to _attack_ me. Because I dodged he had stumbled a few steps forwards but soon regained his balance. Then he turned around and lunged at me once , I teleported right in front of him and seized his neck.

He clawed at my hand, trying to free himself so he could regain the ability to breath. I just laughed at his useless attempt. His face was slowly losing it's color and his eyeballs were starting to roll backwards. Scratch marks already healed the moment he made them. A sadistic smile made it's way onto my face as I waited for him to die.

"S-Stop!" Came a tiny voice from behind me. Wide eyed I turned to look at Mayumi. He was standing by now and his eyes were wide, while he wore a terrified expression. His legs were trembling and he reminded me of a newborn deer.

"D-Don't kill him!" He whispered in an almost inaudible voice, looking scared or more like he had almost regretted it. I considered it a bit before letting the almost dead vampire fall to the ground.

He instantly coughed and tried to crawl towards his friends. I glared at the boss and he visibly gulped. "Leave the city or be buried under it." I growled with a sadistic grin and they took the chance I gave them to escape.

I watched them run around the corner and slowly turned around. Mayumi-kun still trembled, but he looked more relaxed.

_Too cute_

"My, my, How brave you are~ You must be happy that I didn't tear that scum apart, aren't you?" I asked walking closer to him. He crawled backwards-or at least tried, because a few seconds later his back met with the wall and he had no escaping route anymore.

"S-Stay away!" He begged looking up at me with those scared eyes of his. I leaned down to his height and looked into his eyes. My hand had cupped his cheek without me noticing.

"My, I just want to eat you up.~" I told him with hungry eyes and he looked horrified. His trembling hand slowly grabbed my wrist, though it's grip wasn't really strong.

"N-No more...! " he pleaded, frightened. The sight of him just made me want to hurt him and make him cry. Another twisted smile made it's way onto my face, only that it's meaning was different.

I leaned down to his neck and sniffed it's scent.

_So tempting_

My finger was trailing down his collarbone and I felt him flinch at the new found skin contact. "You truly are..You're scent is so alluring." I whispered and I felt him shaking underneath me. He struggled, probably scared that I might bite him.

I chuckled a bit at his reaction. "To think that the human that finds out about my secret is you. It truly must have been fate." With that being said my wet tongue made contact with his neck and I felt his heartbeat quickening. He started to panic and struggled. Annoyed, I gripped his wrists and pinned them against the wall, not stopping once in the process.

I continued to lick from his neck down to his collarbone. There I licked a small spot ,where I got a small reaction out of, repeatedly. After a while I begun to suck on that spot, drawing blood out of it. I licked the blood away and he winced as my tongue stroke over his new wound. Just then, I decided to suck on the same spot again. Suddenly a mix of wince and moan reached my ears.

I looked up and saw that tears pricked at his eyes and he looked at me pleadingly. His expression was so lewd. "Please...No more." My eyes widened and a few laughter escaped my mouth.

"I forgot, you humans can get excited by small things like that." I continued to laugh a bit until my laughter died down. My eyes wandered to Mayumi and then it wandered a bit further down. There was a small bulge in between his legs.

"Well... Why don't we just satisfy those desires of you humans?" I asked and his eyes widened. He tried to resist but I restricted his movements.

"No! Please!" He panicked and I chuckled at his reaction. With that being said I let go of his right hand and opened his pants, revealing his underwear. The bulge that was being little a while ago grew by each second as I fully pulled down his pants.

He tried pushing against me but it was to no use. After that, I pulled down his underwear and his erect genital was now revealed to me. I observed it a bit before my finger touched it's tip and he gave me some sort of reaction.

"To think that this little bit would make you this hard~ You're virgin, aren't you?" I asked before chuckling. His face grew bright red, telling me I had hit the nail on the head.

My hand stroked his length and he bit on his lip, trying to suppress a moan.

I bend down to his ear and whispered; "You don't have to hold back~ Nobody will come~ And if they do, they'll ignore it. That's how you humans are~" Right after I whispered these words I fully gripped his genital and started pumping it up and down at a slow pace. He gasped while a few moans escaped his mouth.

"D-Don't...Ah!" I chuckled at his weak attempt.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good." I told him and he gasped as I quickened the pace. He moaned furiously.

"Ah! w-why?" He barely got the words out. Dark laughter erupted from my throat and I stopped pumping him, to which he gave out a unsatisfied sigh but his attention was quickly taken from me.

" 'Why' you ask?" I chuckled and bend down to look directly into his eyes. "Simply because from the moment I smelled your scent you were _mine_." I told him and his eyes widened, but he squeezed them shut as I started pumping him again.

He released another moan, while his face was flushed. The lewd face he had, made me wonder if he really was a virgin. He once more bit onto his lip until he seemed that he couldn't bear it anymore. Suddenly he leaned against my shoulder , trying to muffle his moans with it.

I hadn't expected that, he honestly is something else.

"Ahhh!" He moaned as I squeezed his length a bit.

"I-It hurts. Ah!" he said as tears escaped his eyes and saliva flowed down the side of his mouth.

"Really now?... Well you look as if your enjoying it to your fullest." I told him honestly and his eyes widened. His expression told me that he had felt horrified. Once more I quickened the pace I was pumping with and he soon was embraced by pleasure again.

"Ahh! I-I feel weird!" He confessed with a flushed face and I chuckled in response.

"Don't worry about it.~" He moaned once more and I felt the vibration of it on my shoulder.

"N-No! I...Ahh! Ah!" He began to moan violently while his hand was gripping onto my shoulder tightly.

"I-I'm c-coming!" He exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Feel free to do so~!" With that being said I pumped as fast as he would be able to bear it.

"Ahhhhhh!" One loud moan erupted from his mouth and the white sticky liquid was shot out. He panted as he still leaned against my shoulder. I grinned as I slowly stood up. He had cried a lot and looked really exhausted. My hand had some sperm on it and I licked it off, while he was watching.

His face grew bright red and he looked away. "Well then my little prey. Let's play next time again.~" His eyes widened and I turned to leave. I waved with my hand as I walked away with a grin on my face.

_This will be so much fun._

~Time skip~

Darkness was the first thing to greet me. I slowly pushed onto the coffin and it opened. My house bat gretted me and I slowly stood up, while closing the coffin afterwards.

"Master Gray, you seem to be be in a good mood!" My butler, Carlos, Spoke up. I had turned Carlos into a vampire as he was about to die. From that day on he had been serving under me.

"_Really?_" I couldn't stop the small hint of excitement in my voice. Carlos smiled mysteriously. His long silver hair had been pulled into a ponytail and he wore glasses.

"May I ask what you're so delighted about?" He asked politely and I chuckled darkly before a twisted smile crept onto my face.

"I found my newest toy~"

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 3

Mayumi's P.O.V

"Huh? Why is it so dark in here and why can't I hear anything" I said looking at my surroundings. It looked to be a void of darkness and I was floating around in it. Everything is so calm in here, it feels as if I could stay here forever and forget about all my worries, but I knew I had to- no I have to get up, I saw what seemed to be a bright light reaching for it as it became brighter as I drew near it.

"Ughhh my head hurts" I said slowly opening my eyes,the rays of sunlight and rubbing my head to ease the throbbing a bit, at first everything was blurry but then my eyes focused into view, I sat up, I looked around my surroundings and saw that I was in my room.

"When did I get here I don't remember being in my room yesterday" as as I said that I recalled the events which transpired the day before. Remembering that I blushed a crimson shade of red which spread across my face reaching the tips of my ears, I covered my mouth with my hand as a gasp escaped through my lips and touched my neck with my unoccupied hand and slightly flinched feeling a sharp pain spread through my whole body, I felt a small swelled spot a few centimeters under my collarbone, my eyes widened in surprise and I rushed to the bathroom to look in the mirror I felt fear rush through me as I saw the blue almost purple spot right under my collarbone. It was a small wound, telling me that there had been sucked on until blood was drawn out of it. My body started to heat up as if it was on fire and I felt a weird sensation between my legs I looked down only to see a bulge sticking out of my pants. I gulped and tried to take a few breaths to calm myself down but it didn't seem to work and the aching in my pants was not helping and unbearable.

"Damn I have to get rid of this" I said to myself,

"No I can't possibly think of doing this disgustingly dirty act to myself" I said to no one but myself as I contemplated on what I should do. "Alright just this once but then that's it" I said as I started to unbuckle my belt and stripped myself of my pants and underwear leaving me with only my shirt on. The white liquid ooze from me and I cringed in disgust. I slowly started to pump my shaft trying to find relief.

"Ahh~" I moaned speeding up my pace a little,

"This- ahh... is not...enough-ugh" I said bending over so my ass was up in the air I licked my fingers to make them wet enough for me to enter myself, when they were wet enough I took them out then played with my entrance a little a pushed a finger in my opening

"Ah-ahhhh!" I shouted as my fingers entered into me. I started to finger f*** myself while pumping my shaft and oh boy did it feel amazing at first it hurt as hell but then it was soon replace with pleasure, it was overwhelming me so much that my mind went blank the only thing I could focus on was the feeling of the pleasure spreading through my body. Sweat trickled down my body and saliva running down my chin and the sounds of my moans added to the pleasure I was feeling, but it still wasn't enough I needed more, much more.

"Ahh~ more, more, I want somebody to defile my body and make a mess out of me so badly anyone please fuck me until I can no longer walk!" I shouted tears brimming my eyes either because of the pleasure I was feeling or the desire to want more of this feeling, I soon felt a knot in the pit of my stomach feeling as of it could burst at any moment and I really wanted to hurry up and release.

"Ughh just a little more" I said going even faster than before.

"I-i'm cummi-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as that knot finally burst and the white liquid escaped from me, messing up the floor, my clothes and even myself. I took my hand out and so how much sticky substance was on both my hands. I was such a mess, my hair was messy and sprawled across my face and the floor. The smelled musky and full of *toilet* (if you don't what it means look it up), I panted heavily and I couldn't move my body, it felt like lead. My breathing soon calmed and I felt my eyelids become heavy and my body shutting down, and as soon as I knew it I welcomed darkness and let it overcome my senses, I soon fell into a dreamless sleep wondering if that Ash guy was the one who brought me here, but what I didn't know that a certain vampire came out from the corners of darkness and watched the whole scene that occurred and smirked to himself.

"Now you're trapped in my hands my little priest~" he bent down and kissed me on my lips and disappeared into thin air.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 4

Gray's p.o.v

I grinned maliciously as I watched Mayumi from my seat. It was school and he had obviously tried to avoid me, to my luck I'm in almost all of his classes. Every now and then he would give me small glanced, resulting me to have a smug grin on my face. The blush on his face wasn't failed to be seen every time our eyes met and to be honest; I loved the power that I had over him. My little virgin toy~. Jealousy filled me as I saw one of his 'friends' get his attention, making him smile. I hated it when my toys pay attention to things other than me.  
That's why I have to make him addicted to me, make him _crave _for my touch, make him _desire_ me.  
I won't let him leave me, not now, not ever. The day he decides to leave will be the day he will _die_ by my hands.

"Mr. Ashford, I know Mr. Shinzaki is new and everybody wants to know something about him, but could you at least pay attention?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up at the teacher in front of me. Her brown curly hair was pulled into a ponytail and her black glasses were pushed to top of her nose. She shot me a stern look, as she crossed her arms, pushing her boobs up in the process. Mrs. Fujishima was quite young for a teacher and she was popular among the teachers & the students. I gave her a smirk of my own and looked obviously at her boobs.

"Sorry Mrs. B cup, I didn't know that the history of already dead people would be so boring." _Well, I was actually there. _  
Mrs. Fujishima blushed furiously and stomped off towards the teachers desk and furiously wrote something on a sheet. The whole class snickered, while some already started to whisper things like; "There he goes again!" Or "It's Ashford again! the guy who knows the bra size of every woman he meets." And so on.  
I didn't pay attention towards the others as my eyes met with Mayumi's. He wore a disturbed expression but as soon as our eyes met he turned around. A chuckle escaped my lips.

He was just too cute.

Once again the teacher stood in front of me with an angered expression. "Into the headmaster room! Now!" She almost yelled at me, but she seemed to be holding in her anger. A sigh escaped my mouth as I stood up. Another smirk found it's way onto my face and once I held the sheet in my hand I bend over and whispered into her ear seductively; "I never said I have something against B-cups~They're rather cute~" She once more blushed and held onto her ear as I passed her. The students once more whispered things like; "Aww no, he got another teacher under his fingers." Or "Seriously?! not even men are safe from his grasp!"

I smirked internally as i noticed that on my way I'd have to pass by Mayumi's seat. Just as I brushed past him I touched his shoulder, resulting him to tense up. I looked back at him with a knowing smirk, seeing him flushed bright red while looking down. With that I exited the classroom, my next destination was the headmaster room, who by the way was also a vampire. He was way older than me, but he seemed pretty cool. And that's a compliment coming from _me._  
I knocked on the seemingly older wood door and a 'yes' was heard from inside. Putting my arms behind my head I walked inside. As soon as he saw me a sigh came from him, making it obvious that he was disappointed that I was here once more.

"Gray? seriously? What did you do this time?" Kotaro asked as he took of his glasses, to look me into the eyes. I lazily took a seat in front of him. "Well, I was staring too much at my newest prey." I told him and he seemed interested. "You? New prey? Staring? Now who is the one to make the legendary Gray Ashford seem that interested?" He asked, obviously interested in _my _Mayumi.  
A glare formed itself on my face and he seemed taken back. "Don't you dare touch him." Threatening seemed the most plausible solution right now. Even though he was older, _I _was the stronger one. Kotaro's eyes narrowed and we kept staring at each other until he broke the eye contact, making my glare stop. "Do what you want, as long as you keep this school out of it. I wonder how long your new prey will stay alive." He hummed and it irritated me for some reason. I resisted the urge to beat or threaten him once again, as I stood up to leave the room.  
"I'll be going now, I left the sheet at your desk. tell B-cup that I was here." With these last words I exited the room and went towards the classroom again. I couldn't wait to see Mrs. Fujishima's face once she see's me again. She's still new at this school and doesn't know about 'that'.  
I opened the door, cutting off the sentences that was spoken by an unimportant person Whose name I obviously forgot. Angered Mrs. Fujishima turned to me, but her expression went from an angered one to a confused one and then to an angered one again. ", Just _what_ are you doing here? Didn't I _just _send you to the headmasters room?" The students gave her sympathizing looks.

"Mrs. Fujishima, it seems you're still new at this school, so you don't really know the 'thing' about Ashford." One students snorted, trying to suppress his laughter. Confused she turned towards the said student, giving him a look that said he should go on. The said student refused and just gave her an 'are you serious' look. She turned to me with an expecting look. I smirked, while looking at Mayumi, telling him this way the message was also directed at him. Of course, he tensed, not looking at me.  
"Well, through _magical_ connections I'm able to get out of trouble really quickly.~ I bet I even could have _sex_ at this school and get away with it.~" At this statement both the teacher and my sweet Mayumi blushed furiously. Mayumi had looked up at me with an extremely shocked expression, but if I wasn't mistaken then I could sense another emotion from him...A confused look crossed my face. Was it...was it lust?  
In the next moment it was gone, as he looked down again. I turned to the teacher again, winking at her. Then I went to take a seat again. "Please go on with your lesson."

~time skip~

It was break time and Mayumi had left real quickly with his nuisance of a friend, that guy was getting seriously annoying. Of course the little devil I am, I followed both of the to the roof.  
"Mayumi? Are you sure you're okay? You've been red this whole time." His friend asked and I heard Mayumi answer; "Y-Yes I'm okay! I felt a bit sick this morning but I-I'm okay now." I chuckled silently, trying not to make them notice me.  
It's understandable that he'd feel a bit sick after _that._  
Suddenly a ringing surrounded the area and I heard someone get up. "Sorry, Mayumi, I need to take this call. Don't wait for me it could take a bit longer." His friend said and I felt a pang of excitement rush through me. "Yea, it's okay." With that I waited until the door was shut and Mayumi released a small sigh. I teleported behind him and whispered in his ear; "Miss me~?" He tensed up, slowly turning around with a red face and a scared expression. Another chuckle escaped my lips.  
"My, How cute you are and most of all how _tempting_ you are." The words came out as seductive whispers making him bright red. He tried to get backwards with every step I took towards him. "Now we're doing that again? Mayumi, don't you think it's useless?" I asked and a small whimper escaped his throat. Abruptly I came to an halt. That noise was so cute. Mayumi fell onto the ground and I bent down to his height taking the hair in his neck area into my hand. He blushed furiously as our eyes met.

_So adorable, how can he be so cute~_

I pulled him forward, letting our lips meet. Small and fragile hands were pushing against my chest, showing a small sign of resistance. I ignored them and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance but he kept both of his lips shut. Irritation took over and I slid a hand under his shirt making him gasp. I took the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. We fought over control and obviously I was the one to win. A small moan escaped his lips and the hands on my chest seemed to get weaker, they started to cling onto my shirt instead of pushing against it. I pulled away to get air, a small string of saliva connected us. Tears were at the brink of his eyes and his whole face was flushed.

"Why...? We're both gu-Hmpf-?!"  
Ignoring his sentences I pushed my lips onto his once more, slipping my tongue into his mouth again.  
My hand wandered down his body and I was about to open his pants as I suddenly heard the door opening. Irritated, I separated myself from Mayumi, who was a blushing mess and hid.

"Sorry Mayumi! Luckily the call didn't take as long as expected!"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 5

Mayumi's P.O.V

"Alright everyone!" the Class President Shikoku called out to the class.

"The monthly Sakura Bloom Festival is coming up so I need ideas for what our class should do for it, any suggestions?" she asked us and as soon as she said that many hands went up, I sweat-dropped at this

'Why are they all so excited about this' (see my pun there... no...okay).

Shikoku picked a few hands, some were decent, others were just too much and some were not to be spoken of or mentioned EVER again.

"Come on people think of something that will make other students remember us and we crush their hearts knowing that they couldn't do anything in their worthless state to bring us down!" Shikoku said with a dark aura around her with a shadow casting over her eyes but there were two glowing red dots in replace of her eyes, everyone sweat-dropped at her behavior but it was expected because this normally happens on a daily basis.

"Hey how about we do a maid and butler cafe" (so cliché right...well deal with it)

"Hey that's actually not a bad idea" Shikoku said rubbing her chin in thought

"Alright everyone a maid and butler café it is" and everyone agreed with the idea, well everyone except me, I was dreading that something like this would happen and I wasn't prepared for this and to make matters worse Shikoku called out to me and said...

Time Skip by BTS eating cheesecake served by Mayumi (not related to the story in any way possible)

"What?!" I exclaimed standing up from my desk abruptly, did I just hear that right, maybe it's a mistake it can't be true!

"Settle down Mayumi you're causing a ruckus and disturbing the rest of the school now sit down like a good little boy and respect your MASTER~" Shikoku smirked at me with a sly face, it angered me so much that she would actually even AGREE to this stupid thing,

"There is now way in hell I'm doing that!" I exclaimed not caring about the ruckus I was making.

"Sorry Mayumi but everyone agreed to it~" she said with that Cheshire smile on her face

"Or unless you want me to give you a punishment that you will regret for the rest of your life" she said menacingly, and because I didn't want to face her wrath or 'punishments' as she calls them I agreed to it,

"Good boy" Shikoku came up to me and pat my head as if I were some dog, and I knew that in my mind she was mocking me and having a grand time of this.

Timeskip~ to day of festival brought to you by Masayume and Sweetcheeks chibi

"Come on out Mayumi don't be such a scaredy cat it's only infront of the entire school and people from the outside" Shikoku called to me and I could just see the intentions that she had in mind.

"No way if you were a guy and had to dress up like this you'd be embarrassed too!" I shouted to her, I was hiding in the janitor's closet to avoid anybody seeing me in this.

"I wouldn't know because I'm not a boy~" she said slyly

"Now come on out and be a man" she said. I unlocked the door and shyly came out and this is what I was wearing image... and also this wig url?sa=i&rct=j&q=... (hair color, the one in the sky blue and white outfit), url?sa=i&rct=j&q=... (hair style)

"Om My Glob! you look so cute Mayumi-kun" Shikoku squealed glomping me and rubbing my cheeks with hers.

"S-stop it!" I said trying to push her away while furiously blushing.

"Well, well what do we have here" a familiar voice called out 'Oh God please please don't let it be the person who I think it is' I prayed in my head. I turned around and cursed the gods and the class for making me have to wear this stupid costume, because right infront of me was the last person on EARTH that I wanted to see it was none other than Gray Ashford the guy that supposedly 'saved' me from a bunch of blood thirsty and perverted vampires and then he supposedly gave me 'pleasure' in my case which was actually really good but I'll never tell him that, and then I ended up thinking about him and 'played' with 'myself', again won't admit that I did that. My face still looked like a tomato that was turning ripe way too fast.

"U-um y-yes" I stuttered out barely above a whisper. Gray walked up to me and then came to me my ear and whispered

"You look really delicious and vulnerable like that it just makes me want to take you right here and now" I could just feel the smirk o approaching his lips, my breath hitched as I felt his hand slide underneath my clothes.

"What's this even wearing a lingerie and everything, do you really want me to take you that bad" he said grabbing a hold of the elastic of the lingerie and snapping it making it slap against my buttocks, I held back a yelp as I could feel the stinging sensation. He leaned back and walked away with a satisfactory smirk on his face. I was fuming so much that smoke started to come out my ears.

"Aww that's so cute" I heard a bunch of girls squeal behind me

"I-I'm not cute" I shouted "Aww he's a tsundere too that makes him even cuter" they squabbled

"I'm no tsundere either!' I said trying to get them to leave me alone but it seems it didn't work as they all started to surround me and try to get photos of me

"OMG I got a great photo of him, I"m going to post this picture up in my room" girl #1 said "I'm going to keep this as my screen saver" girl#2 also squealed "This photo shall be used for other purposes that should not be spoken of" girls #3 said which kinda weirded me out.

"H-hey don't do that, without the person's consent" I exclaimed at them but they didn't even hear one thing I said they just cared that they got my picture and do what God knows with it that I don't even want to know.

Timeskip brought to you be the Time Skip company come here to get the latest styles of timeskips

"Ughh, this day is the worst day of all my seventeen years of living on this earth" I said all depressed out of energy and life.

"You did good today Mayumi, look at all this yen we made thanks to you" Shikoku said with her eyes glimmering and sparkling,

"Yeah well I at least do get some of that yen there right?" I asked knowing that I SHOULD get paid for my services.

"No can do, but this is going toward the school's disciplinary committee" Shikoku said turning around and handing over the money to one of the Student Council members,

"WHAT!" I exclaimed once again causing a scene infront of everyone

"We only asked you to dress in the maid costume to attract people, but we never said that we would pay you" she said smirking devilishly at me

"Do you have any idea how much torture I just went through today not to mention the horde of girls surrounding me and then some of the guys flirting with me, it was purely hell itself!" I exclaimed,

"Hahaha what do you mean bad it attracted people and that's all that matters" Shikoku said maniacally

"You evil little witch" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that sweetheart do you want me to make you speak up" Shikoku said with this menacing aura surrounding her

"No no I said nothing" I said sweat-dropping.

"Anyway I'm never doing something like this ever again" I said going out of the class to change my clothes.

"Sorry but you don't have any say in this and you are going to be doing something even better next week and you can't change out of those clothes until the rest of the day ends" Shikoku said walking out of the classroom.

"HUH?!" I exclaimed as soon as the realization hit me

"Also you have to wear those clothes going home, so good luck trying not to be 'ravished' by the 'beasts' out there" she said leaving me alone in the classroom. Trying to wrap my head around this whole situation. As soon as Shikoku exited the class, I felt another presence in the room but I couldn't pinpoint the exact location where it was and soon out of the shadows appeared that bastard Gray again.

"Haha seems like you have to wear that costume outside" he said coming close to me

"But I won't let that happen because no one else is supposed to see or take advantage of you like that except for me" he whispered behind me in my ear,

"Now then shall we get down to business" Gray said starting to lift up the skirt of my maid outfit exposing everything that was underneath it.

"N-no stop!" I yelled trying to push him off me but because of him being a vampire my strength was nothing compared to this, he pinned me against the wall by the wrist with my both my hands above me. Tears started to spill from my eyes and I started to whimper.

"Now now why are we crying you know that it feels good so don't try and pretend to be innocent because we all know you're a little slutty-whore who wants to be fucked senseless with pleasure and pain coursing through your body" Gray said sucking on my neck trying to find a good spot to hear my cries.

'I won't give in to him' I said encouraging myself but it did little to no help of making me not submit to his actions.

"Now be a good boy and listen to your master and turn around SM neko-maid-chan" he said releasing me of my undergarments and he pulled down his pants exposing his huge 'friend' and was about to thrust it into me.

"N-no no stop, noooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" I exclaimed sitting up from my bed my body dripping with sweat and onto my bed.

"Huh a nightmare?" I said to myself holing my head in my hands.

"Why would I dream of something like THAT" I looked around and saw that I was in my room.

"Thank goodness it wasn't real, I wouldn't want to go through that kind of torture ever again, anyway I need to take a shower" I said getting up and heading to my bathroom deepest as always I failed to see the shadow in the deepest corners in my room.

"Oh how oblivious you are Mayumi-chan~" a deep voice called out from the shadows holding a bottle with some sort of white liquid (don't be perverted guys).

"If only you knew I gave you a potion that makes you forget what happen", the voice chuckled evilly and then the figure soon disappeared.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 6

Gray's P.O.V

After getting back from Mayumi I was sitting with a sour expression in front of Kotaro, who was laughing like the bastard he is.

"So-" he laughed once more, now trying to hold in his laughter. "- you mean you were about to finally take that boys virginity, but he-he..." A tick mark appeared on my head, as he laughed again, tears pricking at his eyes.

"-He fainted out of shock as you put in a finger?! Buahahahaha!"

Kotaro almost fell out of his chair, while continuing to laugh. An annoyed sigh left my lips, signaling him that I was not amused. "Yes. Yes he fainted, but just in case I let him forget everything that happened, he shouldn't be able to remember, so I still got my fun in shoving a finger into him.

"It's a start. But now let's get to the real question, which is-" I stared at him from my chair.

"How did you get into my house?!" Kotaro was sitting in front of me, sipping the tea that _I _made for _me._

"Well, I'm quite charming in contrast to you. So, I asked nicely and they let me inside." He explained to me hinting- No. Actually _saying _that I have no charm. I have _plenty_ of charm, if not then my sweet, little priest wouldn't have fallen for me.

I massaged my temples as I tried to assimilate what I was just told. "I'll have to fire someone again." Kotaro lost his smile and stared at me with a serious expression.

"Anyway, Here's the thing you needed." He held out a small, magical needle and I was about to take it as he pulled his hand back again.

"You're not going to use it for something weird are you?" He asked and I smiled dangerously, making him shiver a bit.

"Are questioning my actions, _low-life?_" I asked , my voice, itself, seeming like poisen. He gulped, his adams apple moving up and down.

"Geez, there is the _true Ashford nature_ again." He said, getting up.

"I'll be taking my leave now, thanks for the tea." My dangerous aura disappeard and I growled at him.

"That was _my _tea!"

He just waved while leaving my room.

My thoughts wandered over to the previous situation with Mayumi.

_~Flashback~_

_" Now be a good boy, listen to your master and turn around SM Neko-Maid ~!" I stripped Mayumi of his undergarments as soon as these words left my mouth. Quickly, I took off my own pants, revealing my member._

_"N-No, no stop! Nooooooooo!" I was about thrust into his shivering form, as I came to a sudden halt. With teary eyes, Mayumi turned to look at me and I chuckled. _

_"Aww, don't feel too relieved, I just remembered that I should prepare you first, or else it'll hurt~!" His eyes widened at my sickening sweet voice and he squirmed under my grip._

_"N-No! Let me g-Nhhh~!" His words were cut off as I shoved a finger into his ass, rubbing in all kind of places, while trying to find his sweet spot." His struggles became weaker , as I continued to go in and out with my finger at a repeated pace. _

_"Mhh-! N-No...p-pleas-Ah!" I grinned evilly as my plan was going well. _

_He trembled like a new born deer and shivers ran up his spine, while pants left his mouth. _

_"P-Please..." These were the last words I heard before his body fell limb and he did't react to anything I did anymore. With an unbelieving expression, I turned Mayumi to face me, holding his un-moving body in my arms. _

_"Wait a second- Mayumi?! He-He fainted." A growl left my mouth. _

_"How dare he defy me?" My eyes were dangerous and almost seemed to be glowing. But that all stopped as a smile came to my face, as if my whole personality had been changed. _

_I cupped his cheek with my hand. "Don't worry little toy...We still have plenty of time, but for now..." I took out a serum, that let's others forget everything in the last few hours, and made Mayumi drink it. _

_"...I'll let you forget everything."_

_~end of flashback~_

Carlos had brought a new tea. "I don't know if I'm allowed to ask this, but are you sure that you're just seeing the boy as a toy?" He asked and I glared at him with icy eyes. He didn't seem as fazed by it, probably because I did this all the time. He bowed , holding his head down.

"I apologize , I asked a question that wasn't supposed to come from a servant like me." He meant and i smiled with an icy glare.

"No, it's okay. rather than that- I'm actually glad that you asked~!" A chuckle left my mouth as I continued;

"A toy? Yes, definitely yes. But he's the best toy I had until now. The others were okay, but he~! he is something else~!"

Carlos looked a bit worried, but his worry was covered up with an emotionless face. Not long after that I looked at the clock, realizing that it's almost time for school again. A devilish smile made it's way onto my face.

" I wonder what Mayumi has in store for me today~!"

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 7

Mayumi's P.O.V

'Sigh~ another horrifically boring way to start of my morning' I though as I walked down the hallways of the school.

"Damn this school is so huge I can't fucking find my way around the school" I scratched the back of my head as I continued to find this darn class room of mine, after a few minutes of searching I finally found the stupid class and made my way to the door, but upon reaching there I had second thoughts about going into the class as I thought about how I was probably going to be harassed again by the one and only _bastard of a demon_ was just waiting beyond the other side (hello from the other side~ get it...haha..no. okay then) of the living hell itself, I took in a sharp breath and just decided to fuck it and grow some balls for once. As soon as I was about to slide the door open a hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere and suddenly slammed itself beside my head, in gasped in shock, but then scowled at the fucker who decided to rain on my parade even more 'Alright you stupid jerk, just wait until I'

"Until you what, hmm~?" a voice said behind me, I gritted my teeth in anger to see the _devil _Gray himself and he just stood there smirking at me, smirking for crying out loud and wait how did he know what I was thinking,

"Tch you bastard just you wait until I wipe the smirk off your face" I angrily seethed angrily, only for him to laugh at me with oh most 'charming' smile that all the girls longed for, 'what do they even see in this bastard anyways' I muttered under my breath as I walked inside the classroom, Gray following behind me. I sat in my seat and waited until the bell rung, signaling for class to start. The teacher came inside and everyone stood up to greet him.

"Ohayo sensei" everyone greeted, and he just nodded his head in turn acknowledging us. "Alright everyone take out a pencil, pen or whatever other necessities that you nee because you will be getting a quiz" the teacher said nonchalantly, face void of emotion, everyone groaned out of exaggeration, except me, I was actually quiet happy we would be getting a quiz that just means I can see how smart I am, hehe I might sound like a cocky bastard but trust me, this is the least cocky I could get. The teacher started to walk around the classroom and distribute the papers. As soon as I got my paper I immediately started to do it, every one in a while I'd lock up at the clock on the wall to check the time, I wanted to see if I could beat my record on how fast I do on a test. After an hour and 30 minutes the bell rung.

"Alright everyone, pencils down and send your papers up to the front of the row please" the teacher asked and everyone did as they were told.

"Have a nice day, goodbye" the teacher said fixing his glasses then leaving the classroom.

"Sigh, I know for sure I did not pass that test at all" student #1 said dishearteningly.

"Me either" student #2 agreed

"Well I happen to think that I barely passed" student #3 said

"Don't worry guys I'm sure you all did great" student #4 said reassuringly

"Yeah" all of them said simultaneously

I overheard their conversation and scowled . Idiots. They truly are idiots, that's no excuse you should always study no matter what (hahaha as if I do that myself). I sighed and waited until the next class started. I heard alot of murmuring and it was starting to annoy me, so I decided to look in that direction and it just so happened to be behind me, a swarm of girls were surrounding Ashford (what's new) and they were fangirling and squealing, I didn't care what the commotion was about it was super loud and giving me a headache, I layed my head on the desk, but it never ceased to stop. I got up out of my seat and headed towards the doors, as soon as I opened it the teacher was standing right.

"Ah, Mr. Shinzaki where are you going?" the teacher asked,

"To the nurse's office I've got a headache" I said, the teacher nodded her head and stepped to the side letting me pass. I murmured a quiet thank you and left the classroom. I found my way towards the nurse office and knocked on it, but there was no response so I knocked again but there was still nothing. Then I heard a weird sound coming from the other side

"Huh, what the hell was that?", I questioned myself, I then heard moaning? and the sound of a giggling, it took me awhile to process what was happening in there and then my face exploded into a vast color of red. I was about to open the door to confront the persons of doing such activities in the nurse office, the school much less, until I felt a breath tickle my neck and a pale hand on my own stopping me from doing so.

"My my, what do we have here~" a tauntingly annoying voice quietly said, I gritted my teeth and turned my head, to come across, that dude again.

"Tch, what the hell do you want now?" I asked angrily and brushed the persons hand off my own.

"Ahaha, I should be the one asking you that, being a little pervert are we know?" the douche said.

My face got even redder (if that's possible) and I pushed him away from me.

"N-no way, what the hell are you talking about!?" I shouted a little too loudly, unfortunately I think the people on the other side heard me, because it suddenly became quiet and shuffling was heard. Gray took my hand and lead me away from the nurse office.

"Hey let me go bastard what the hell do you think you're doing!?" I shouted, struggling to get out of his grasp, but he had a grip of iron, 'Damn him and his vampire abilities' I cursed in thought. He lead me to what looked like the janitors office and opened the door and threw me inside.

"Gaahh!" I groaned hissing at the pain of my back hitting the wall.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked looking into a void of darkness. It was silent and for a moment I thought he had gone but the I felt a presence in front of me, and was using kabedon[1] on me. 'What's with this situation!' I said to myself. I felt a breath tickle my neck. A deep voice chuckled and said., "I'm hungry right now, so I'm gonna have a little snack before lunch" I felt a cold hand slip under my shirt and I gasped from the feeling.

"Mommy" is all I said as I trembled in fear and then I felt a pair of sharp canines sink into my neck. He took large, long gulps of my blood and I was starting to get dizzy not to mention being molested (over exaggeration) by a true pervert.

"O-okay you can stop now" I stuttered as I weakly pushed against his chest, but he wouldn't stop, a hum of satisfaction left his mouth at relishing the flavor of my blood. Great now I'm gonna get anemic, thanks alot world you just really hate me don't you (why am I even asking of course you do). I started panting from the feeling of losing blood to a fucking vampire, and my legs were starting to give out. I didn't even waste time to hear the last few words that were said as I slowly fell into unconsciousness, but I think the words were

_"Good night my little princess, sleep tight" he said as his eyes glowed an alluring blood red color._


	11. Special 1 Part 1

Mayumi's P.O.V

"Merry Christmas!" everyone shouted as they were in class getting all excited, everyone except me, as usual I was being a little tsundere grumpy pants not wanting to deal with this to day. I sighed as I rested my head on the desk and looked out the window, droplets of little white flakes were starting to fall from the sky and land on the ground covering the earth with nothing but white. School was hell of a boring as usual and I found myself playing with my wrist watch while absent-mindedly staring out into space. Soon a figure came in front of my desk, and I didn't even need to look up to see who it was and surprise surprise (note the sarcasm) it was none other than _that bastard_, God can't he just stop showing up everywhere? (I mean come on I mean get a life you asshole).

"What do you want on such a _joyous _day" I said emphasizing the joyous part.

"Awww~ you're much crankier than usual today, did you miss me that much since our last _encounter_?" Gray smirked cheekily.

"God I wish I could just wipe that smirk off your _pretty little face_" I said annoyed

"Oh...so you love me that much you'd bring my _pretty little face _into it?" he said devilishly innocent (see my oxymoron? •̀.̫•́✧)

"Why you conceited little bastard I oughta-" I said but didn't get to finish since the bell wrung signaling that class was beginning. I sighed and sat in my seat, while that idiot went to his own feeling content with himself.

"This isn't over you fool" I muttered silently hiding my red face in my palm hoping he had heard in which he probably did since he has that super hearing sense of his and whatnot.

Le time skip cuz' why not~

"Alright everyone have a Merry Christmas and don't stuff yourselves too much" the teacher said as school was over. Everyone eagerly rushed out the class, but I just sat there waiting (I don't know why maybe I'm just being lazy), after a minute or so I got up from my seat and headed towards the door, sliding it open (sliding doors are the best!) and exiting. I think I should have left as soon as possible, because now outside was like a winter wonderland and nothing could be seen.

"Dammit Mayumi, why are such a goddamn idiot" I scolded myself

"What's wrong angel? can't go outside~", that taunting voice bellowed and instantly I sped away, but his unfortunately that same person just happened to follow me anyway not even trying to speed up, yet still catching up to me. I ignore him with all my might, but his persistence was just too much for me to handle.

"What in the bloody hell do you want?" I said through gritted teeth

"Feisty, I like that about you" in a deep -almost sexy- voice which made me shudder (I won't say in delight because it din't...maybe a little...alright fine alot...tch I don't have to tell you anything!).

"Bro I don't think you should say something like that to a guy" I said backing away as he was getting all up in my personal space

"Oh, you're calling me bro now?...soon you'll be calling me master~", he said near my ear his breath tickling it.

"Fuck off" was all I said as I pushed him away, there was no way is gonna get molested by that jerk again, but he grabbed my wrist, and you know once he grabs something it's gonna be hard for him to let go (pffft...)

"L-let go of me you jerk" I stuttered a bit

"And why would I do that?" he said with a mischievous god I hated this guy definitely one of my most hated persons

"Because if you don't I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine" I said struggling to get free

"As if you can hurt me...we both knowo I'm stronger" he said I stopped struggling and stayed quiet

"Tch..." was all I said. I hate when he's right and I want to wipe the stupid smirk off his face

"Now let's get going shall we" he said as he started to drag me

"Where are we going I asked?" I asked as I tried my best to get out of his grip

"You'll see~" he said as he suddenly teleported and we disappeared into thin air

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 8

Mayumi's (P.O.V)

I woke up with a start and found myself in a large bedroom. . /url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwi7jubov7TdAhVQmlkKHXV5DwkQjhx6BAgBEAI&url= /elegant-master-bedroom-ideas-with-regard-to-aspiration/inspiring-elegant-master-bedroom-ideas-with-nice-elegant-master-regarding-elegant-master-bedroom-ideas-with-regard-to-aspiration/&psig=AOvVaw2qEQrPyGrIC7d3PjEBxVm5&ust=1536808441295430. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I held my head. It was hurting bit so I rubbed it to try and ease the pain, but that wasn't working, suddenly the door to the room opened and the last person I wanted to see stepped through it.

"Oh~ you're finally awake~" Gray said as he walked up to me, as he came closer I noticed that he had a tray filled with porridge in his.

"Is that for me?" I asked as I stared at the porridge.

"Who knows" he answered back.

"..." I looked at him with a straight face as an irk mark grew on my head.

"Alright alright it's for you, no need to get angry, I made it" Gray said as he placed it on my lap.

"You made it?" I asked suspiciously.

"What? I didn't poison it or anything" he said.

"Sure" I replied sarcastically.

"Come on Mayumi, just believe me for once" he pleased, I wouldn't have believed him if it weren't for the slight desperation I heard in his and.

"Fine... " I complied and and sniffed the porridge before I ate it.

"It's...actually...good" I said as I ate more of the porridge.

"I'm glad you like it" I saw Gray give a smile I've never seen before. It looked... genuine... I couldn't believe my eyes as I stare at him speechless.

"Unbelievable..." I whispered under my breath, but due to his super hearing ability, Gray easily heard what I had said.

"Hmm, What's wrong?" Gray questioned as he stared at me.

"Nothing..." I muttered as I continued to eat the porridge.

"Thank you" I silently said as I stared into space.

"No problem cutie" Gray said as he winked at me. I sighed at that comment.

"There's the Gray I know" I said as I smiled at him a little. I didn't know what was happening, but right at that moment I felt comfortable being around that jerk. Something was definitely wrong with me and I don't know why.

We sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound heard was the clinking of my spoon against the bowl the porridge was in. It felt... nice.

Time Skip~ brought to you by chibi Masayume apologizing to the readers~

Normal (P.O.V)

It was the next day and all seemed well, or so it looked like everything was okay but in a forest far away from the Ashford manor, there was a castle that sat in the middle of the woods . /url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjihI-7s7vdAhVDi1kKHTR-DMcQMwiQAighMCE&url= . /amp/featured/1899/14_Awesome_Anime_Castles_We_Wish_We_Could_Live_In?source=images&psig=AOvVaw224wh7j7ak4XLs0gOTp9kD&ust=1537045671677225&ictx=3&uact=3. It was eerie and dark and had an evil, menacing aura surrounding it.

"Sigh... That idiot son of mine, going ahead and falling in love with a human... A male nonetheless" a dark velvet voice said, a shadow covering their visage only leaving a pair of crimson eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Madam I have the information you requested" a man looking in his thirties said as he handed the figure an envelope.

"Good job Edwin, I'll see to it that you get _rewarded _for your efforts" the figure said as it emphasized the reward.

"Thank you m'lady" the man know identified as Edwin said as he walked away with a smirk on his face.

"Now then, to get onto more pressing matters" the figure now known as a woman said as she opened the envelope.

She took out what looked like a photograph and a paper with information on it. Scanning through the paper quickly the woman put it back in it's confinement and stared at the photograph she held in her pale, but beautiful porcelain hands.

"His name is Mayumi huh... How interesting, a new prey to hunt, I can't wait to have him as my own" the woman said as she smiled sadistically, not forgetting to show her pearly white teeth as two teeth were longer and sharper than the others.

To Be Continued


End file.
